Alles nur Lüge
by Sveni19
Summary: Sam kommt neu auf die Schule. Mercedes verliebt sich in ihn, er erwiedert ihre Gefühle. Doch anscheinend hat Sam ein großes Geheimnis, Mercedes versucht es mit Kurts hilfe zu lüften. Was hat Quinn damit zu tun? Dann wird Mercedes auch noch entführt. Können Sam und Quinn sie retten oder kommen sie doch zu spät? Außerdem eine Überraschung mit der nicht mal ich gerechtnet habe.
1. Kennenlernen

Kennenlernen

Mercedes:

Heute war der erste Schultag nach den Sommerferien. Das zweite Highs-School-Jahr an. Ich freute mich vorallem auf den Glee Club. Bei der ersten Glee Club Stunde kam herr Schuster mit einem neuen Schüler in die Klasse.  
Herr Schuster: "Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe die Ferien waren gut. Das ist eine neuer Schüler. Er heißt Sam und ist im Footballteam. Ok Sam. Ihr alle lehrnt euch aufjedenfall alle noch besser kennen, doch jetzt fangen wir an. Setzt dich doch bitte mit Mercedes."  
Er zeigte auf mich und Sam lächelte mich an.  
Sam: "Hi, ich bin Sam."  
Mercedes: "Hallo, Mercedes."  
Die hälfte der Stunde spürte ich, dass Sam mich anschaute. Nach der Stunde kam dann Kurt zu mir.  
Kurt: "Ich glaube er steht auf dich."  
Mercedes: "Wer? Sam? Nein, bestimmt nicht."  
Kurt: "Ach komm. Er hat dich doch die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Ich saß doch hinter dir und konnte sehen was er macht."  
Mercedes: "Hat er nicht. Außerdem warum sollte er mich anstarren, wenn er gerade mit Quinn flirtet."  
Ich zeigte zu Sams Spind, der genau neben meinem war.  
Kurt: "Komm wir belauschen sie."  
Wir gingen langsam auf den Spind zu und ich öffnete die Tür.  
Quinn: "Klar freu ich mich das du da bist und ich hab dich auch schon total vermisst. Es ist nur so ich hab dich eigentlich nicht erwartet. Mom hat mir auch nichts erzählt."  
Sam: "Ach ok. Naja Tracy ist da ja auch etwas langsam."  
Quinn: "Ja das stimmt. Bin froh dich mal wieder zu sehen cousengchen. Muss jetzt wieder in den Unterricht."  
Als Quinn außer Hörweite war, fing Kurt an zu Quitschen. Dabei wurde Sam auf uns aufmerksam.  
Sam: "Oh. Hallo Mercedes. Hallo... Ähm.?"  
Kurt: "Ich bin Kurt. Hallo Sam."  
Mercedes: "Hi."  
Kurt: "Ich muss jetzt auch wieder in den Unterricht."  
Kurt gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Sam: "Hast du keinen Unterricht? Bist du mit Kurt zusammen?"  
Als Sam merkte was er mich gefragt hat wurde er Rot. Das war irgendwie süß.  
Mercedes: "Hab jetzt ne Freistunde. Du? Nein. Kurt ist Schwul."  
Sam: "Ich auch. Oh. Kann man hier irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken?"  
Mercedes: "Ja. Soll ich dir zeigen wo?"  
Sam: "Ja gerne. Trinkst du dann einen mit?"  
Mercedes: "Ja klar."

Sam:

Mercedes ist wirklich nett und sie ist auch süß. Heute Im Glee Club hab ich sie glaube ich die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Von der Schule aus war es nicht weit bis zu einem Café. Wir holten uns einen Kaffe und setzten uns hin.  
Mercedes: "Warum bist du eigentlich hierer gezogen?"  
Sam: "Meine Eltern.. Ähm.. Die haben einen neuen Job ja und Quinn, meine cousine wohnt auch hier und dann sind wir halt Umgezogen."  
Mercedes: "Ok.. Du willst mir den wahren Grund nicht sagen. Kein ding."  
Ich schaute in ihre Augen und sie erwiederte den Blick. Sie hatte echt schöne Augen.  
Sam: "Du hast echt schöne Augen."  
Oh man. Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt?  
Mercedes: "Danke. Deine Augen auch."  
Sam: "Gibt es hier eigentlich irgendwas interessantes? ALso irgendwas was du mir zeigen könntest?"  
Mercedes: "DIe Mall, aber das wird dich nicht so interessieren. Aber am Freitag Abend ist in der Mall ne Party. Wollen wir zusammen hingehen?"  
Sam: "Cool. Ja klar. Warum nicht?"  
Mercedes: "Cool."  
Sam: "Soll ich dich abholen?"  
Mercedes: "So um 18 Uhr?"  
Sam: "Ja. Aber wir müssen wieder in die Schule. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."  
Mercedes: "Oh. Du hast recht. Dann komm."  
WIr gingen langsam zurück zur Schule und kamen 10 Minuten zu spät.  
Sam: "Ähm. Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"  
Mercedes: "Ja."  
Sam: "Ich bin Legastheniker."  
Mercedes: "Ist das schlimm für dich?"  
Sam: "Ein bisschen. Es ist halt nicht einfach."  
Mercedes: "Wenn du willst helfe ich dir."  
Sam: "Das würdest du machen?"  
Mercedes: "Klar. Wir sind ja jetzt sowas wie Freunde. Stimmt's?"  
Sam: "Aber sowas von."  
Mercedes: "Komm heute Mittag einfach vorbei dann können wir ja gucken was du nich so gut kannst."  
Sam: "Danke du bist echt ein Schatz. Also.. Deswegen.."  
Mercedes: "Is ok."  
Sam: "Wir sehen uns nachher."  
Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.


	2. Gehimnisse

Mercedes

Ich schaute ungeduldig aus dem Fenster und sah Sam vor der Tür stehen. Ich beobachtete ihn einige Minuten und ging dann raus.  
Mercedes: "Willst du da weiter dumm rum stehen oder kommst du rein?"  
Sam: "Ich komm lieber rein."  
Mercedes: "Wir sind heute alleine. Mein Bruder hat ein Date und meine Eltern sind auch weg."  
Sam: "Ah Cool. Wollen wir dann anfangen zu lernen?"  
Mercedes: "Ja klar. Komm wir gehen in mein Zimmer."  
SIe nahm meine Hand und zog mich in ihr Zimmer.  
Sam: "Wow. Das ist ja echt riesig und voll schön."  
Mercedes: "Findest du wirklich? Ich hab es selber dekoriert."  
Sam: "Das ist wirklich schön. Genau wie du."  
Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Das ich hübsch bin?  
Mercedes: "Was? Ähm. Naja komm wir fangen mal an!"  
Sam: "Klar. Oh warte mein Handy."  
Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und ging ran.  
Sam: "Hi? Was ist denn los?"  
Anrufer.  
Sam: "Was?"  
Er schrie.  
Anrufer.  
Sam: "Wer ist es?"  
Anrufer.**  
**Sam: "Noch mal was? Egal. Du weißt das du ihn auf keinen Fall küssen darfst."  
Anrufen.  
Sam: "Du weißt was passiert sobald du ihn küsst?"  
Anrufer.  
Sam: "Bye."  
Er ist so süß.  
Mercedes: "Jetzt fangen wir aber an oder?"  
Ich grinste ihn an.  
Sam: "Auf jeden Fall."  
Wir lernten den ganzen Nachmittag. Nach 2 Stunden lernen kamen meine Eltern wieder und begrüßten Sam. .  
Mercedes: "Hast du das jetzt verstanden?"  
Sam: "Ja. Das ist ja gar nicht so schwer wenn man mit einem so hübschen Mädchen wie du lernt."  
Mercedes: "Warum flirtest du mit mir?"  
Sam: "Weil ich... ich.. hab mich in dich verliebt."  
Mercedes: "Was? Aber es ist erst der erste Tag und wir kennen uns noch gar nicht richtig..."  
Ich redete viel zu viel.  
Sam: "Sei still."  
Mercedes: "Oh ok."  
Sam: "Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich verliebe mich schneller als andere."  
Mercedes: "Oh ok. Das ist natürlich was anderes."  
Sam: "Das verstehst du nicht. Mercy ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule."  
Mercedes: "Ok."  
Ich hoffte ich klang nicht zu traurig.

Sam:

Ich musste zu Quinn. Als ich dort ankam saß sie mit einem schwarzen Typ knutschend auf dem Bett.  
Sam: "Verdammt noch mal Quinn. Was machst du da?"  
Sie erschraken.  
Quinn: "Es tut mir Leid. Ich konnte nicht anders."  
Sam: "Hallo. Ich bin Sam."  
?: "Hallo. Jason."  
Sam: "Ok. Hat er irgendwas gesehen, gehört oder sonst irgendwas?"  
Jason: "Meinst du bei dem Kuss? Ja. Einen Typen, der ermordet wurde, einen schrei hab ich gehört aber sonst nichts. Es war irgendwie komisch. Jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke war es echt eigenartig."  
Sam: "Ok. Wir sollten es ihm ein bisschen Erklären."  
Quinn: "Ich will nicht. Sonst musst du es seiner Schwester auch sagen."  
Jason: "Ach du bist der Typ der mit meiner Schwester gelernt hat?"  
Sam: "Ja."  
Jason: "Ok. Ich geh jetzt nach Hause. Wir sehen uns Quinn."  
Jason ging. Ich redete noch immer auf Quinn ein.

Mercedes:

Als Jason nach Hause kam, schürmte er sofort in mein Zimmer und erzählte mir was bei Quinn und ihm abging und was passierte als Sam war wirklich geschockt.


	3. Die Verwandlung

Mercedes:  
Sie letzten zwei Tage ging Sam mir aus dem Weg. Was war los? Ich verstdan es nicht. Donnerstags hatten Sam und ich wieder zusammen Freistunde. Ich suchte ihn in der Schule und danach im Café. Dort fand ich ihn dann auch. Ich holte mir also einen Kaffee und setzte mich zu ihm.  
Mercedes: "Hi."  
Sam: "Oh. Hi."  
Mercedes: "Was ist los? Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?"  
Sam: "Nichts. Ich.. Tut mir leid."  
Mercedes: "Ok. Morgen Abend steht aber noch oder?"  
Sam: "Ja klar. Ich muss leider gehen und noch Hausaufgaben machen. Bye."  
Mercedes: "Bye."  
Er gab mir ienen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. Oh man, war ich verliebt, aber warum hat er mich angelogen? Irgendwas ist und ich werde es der Schule ging ich zu meinem Spind um meine Bücher wegzuräumen als ich Sams Stimme hörte.  
Sam: "Ich will sie nicht verletzen."  
Quinn war auch da.  
Quinn: "Das machst du aber gerade. Du weißt was heute Abend ist. Neumond. Und morgen wirst du nicht in die Schule können. In die Mall kannst du dann erst recht nicht gehen. Du wirst sie Küssen hab ich recht?"  
Sam: "Ja. Ich weiß es. Ja ich werde und ich will."  
Quinn: "Und heute Abend?"  
Sam: "Da kommst du zu mir."  
Quinn: "Ich hab Angst."  
Sam: "Ich auch. Es ist das erste Mal dass wir uns zusammen Verwandeln. Du hast Jason ja geküsst, was ist passiert?"  
Quinn: "Ich kann jetzt seine Gedanken lesen."  
Sam: "Oh man."  
In dem Moment verlor ich den Halt an der Tür und stülperte in das Zimmer.  
Mercedes: "Oh hi."  
Sam: "DU hast uns belauscht?"  
Mercedes: "Tut mir Leid."  
Sam: "Das geht echt nicht. Morgen Abend kannst du vergessen."  
Mercedes: "Ich wollte nur wissen was los ist."  
Sam: "Ja hast ja alles gehört."  
Dann ging er. Ich hab es ercht versaut. Quinn sah mich böse an und ging. Sie flüsterte mir nur 18 Uhr bei Sam zu. Ich verstand was sie meinte. Dann fing ich an zu heulen. Nach einer Weil ekam Kurt.  
Kurt: "Ich hab dich gesucht. Was ist los?"  
Ich erzählte ihm alles. Auch das ich heute Abend zu Sam ging um Quinn und ihm zu folgen. Krut war sofort dabei und auch mein Bruder, dem wir es erzählten Nachdem wir bei mir daheim waren, kam mit.

*18 Uhr bei Sam*

Sam:  
Punkt 18 Uhr klingelte es. Quinn stand vor der Tür und wir gingen zusammen zum Park. Im Park gingen wir auf eine Lichtung und setzten uns ins Gras.  
Sam: "Ich freu mich so. Endlich wieder fliegen."  
Quinn: "Ja nur noch eine Stunde bis Sonnenuntergang."  
WIr saßen eine Weile schweigend da. Quinn brach das Schweigen.  
Quinn: "Glaubst du Mercedes hat sich auch in dich Verliebt?"  
Sam: "Weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube schon. Wäre sie sonst so traurig gewesen als ich unser Date abgesagt habe?"  
Quinn: "Hast recht. Aber wir müssen es Jason und ihr sagen. Kurt auch."  
Sam: "Du hast recht."  
Aufeinmal kamen Kurt, Jason und Mercedes aus einem Gebüsch.  
Kurt: "Was ist hier bitte los? Was müsst ihr uns sagen?"  
Ich schaute auf die Uhr.  
Sam: "Das werdet ihr jetzt sehen."  
Ich verwandelte mich genau wie Quinn. Mercedes schrie auf. Als ich fertig Verwandelt vor ihnen stand, schauten sie mich an.  
Sam: "Wir sind Draki. Quinn ist ein Feuerdraki und ich ein Wasserdraki."  
Mercedes: "Was?"


	4. Draki

Was ist ein Draki? Hier wird es beantwortet. Sam erklärt es auch Kurt, Jason und Mercedes.

Draki sind außergewöhnliche Gestaltwandler! Ihre Vorfahren, die Drachen, haben ihnen die Fähigkeit vererbt. Die wichtigste Fähigkeit der Draki, und gleichzeitig auch ihr größtes Geheimnis, ist, dass sie sich in Menschen verwandeln können. Wenn sie sich fürchten, können Draki ihre menschliche Form jedoch nicht annehmen beziehungsweise sie verwandeln sich vom Menschen in ihren Draki zurück. Dieser Überlebensinstinkt schützt sie, denn in ihrer Gestalt als Draki sind sie am stärksten. Sie bemühen sich ihr Geheimnis zu wahren, indem sie zum Beispiel nur nachts und nie nahe über dem Boden fliegen. Auch wenn ihre Vorfahren Drachen waren, sehen Draki doch ganz anders aus. Sie haben eine panzerartige Haut und breite Nasen auf denen spitze Höcker verteilt sind. Ihr Blut ist purpurn und schillert und hat wie auch ihre Knochen und ihre Haut heilende Kräfte für Menschen. Draki werden durchschnittlich 200 bis 300 Jahre alt.

Feuerdraki:

Das sind die wichtigsten und seltensten Draki. Stell dir ein kantiges Gesicht mit spitz zulaufenden Wangenknochen und Fingern vor, die eher Klauen ähneln. Seine Haut sieht aus wie baltischer Bernstein im Sonnenlicht und seine Augen sind dunkle, senkrechte Schlitze mit einer großen Iris. Auf dem Rücken hat er hauchzarte, spinnennetzartige Membranen, die wie feuriges Gold glänzen und als Flügel dienen.  
Die besondere Fähigkeit des Feuerdraki ist das Feuerspeien, was nicht nur Vorteile hat. Wenn ein Feuerdraki Angst hat, kann er diese Fähigkeit nicht mehr kontrollieren und der ein oder andere "Unfall" kann schon mal vorkommen: Kleine Rauchwolken entweichen aus der menschlichen Nase und die extrem aufgeheizte Haut kann zu Verbrennungen führen, sobald sie berührt wird. Der Feuerdraki ist auf hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit angewiesen, denn er kann seine Kraft nur aus pulsierender, Leben spendender Erde ziehen. Bei niedriger Luftfeuchtigkeit schrumpft sein Draki oder stirbt sogar.

Wasserdraki:

Der Wasserdraki ist sehr eng mit dem Element Wasser verbunden. Ein schillerndes Blau mit rosa- und violettfarbenen Schattierungen durchzieht seine Haut. Seine Augen und Finger sind blau, wie auch die Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares. Seine besondere Fähigkeit verbindet ihn mit dem Wasser: Er kann sich fast unendlich lange unter Wasser aufhalten, da ihm längs des Körpers Kiemen wachsen, sobald er in Wasser eintaucht. Außerdem perlt bei ihm Wasser von den Flügeln ab, was seinen blauen Körper wunderschön funkeln lässt.


	5. Endlich fliegen

Mercedes:

Ich war geschockt. Ich mein Sam und Quinn ein Draki? Das war bestimmt ein Traum. Nein kein Traum! REALITÄT! Wir sahen die beiden mit offenen Mündern an. Sam und Quinn schauten uns an und lachten.  
Quinn: "Ok Ihr seid verwirrt und geschockt. Versteh ich ja, aber macht bitte euren Mund zu, bevor noch irgendwas reinfliegt."  
Jetzt lachte Sam noch stärker.  
Kurt: "Ok das ist mir alles zu viel und ich geh dann mal Heim."  
Sam: "Ok sag es aber bitte keinem."  
Als Kurt ging verwandelten sich Sam und Quinn wieder zurück. Quinn zog Jason ein paar Meter weiter.  
Mercedes: "Warum kannst du dich wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln?"  
Sam: "Ich kann mich an Neumond immer Verwandeln. Verwirrend oder?"  
Mercedes: "Ja."  
Dann schwiegen wir. Ich weiß nicht wie lange das Schweigen dauert, aber irgendwann musste ich es ihm sagen.  
Mercedes: "OK. Quinn hat dich eben gefragt ob ich in dich verliebt bin. Um die Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich bin in dich verliebt."  
Sam: "Ich bin ja ein Draki, ändert das irgendwas an deinen Gefühlen?"  
Mercedes: "Weiß nicht. Eher Nein!"  
Sam: "Schön. Weißt du eigentlich, dass wenn ein Draki verliebt ist, dann ein lebenlang verliebt ist?"  
Mercedes: "Wirklich?"  
Sam: "Ja. Ich werde dich immer Lieben!"  
Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hände. Er kam mit dem Kopf näher und ich schloss den Abstand zwichen uns. Oh Wow. Ich war so verliebt, aber aufeinmal sah ich eine Frau die ermordet wurde und hörte einen Schrei. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir beide da standen, aber nach einer kurzen Zeit lösten wir uns voneinander.  
Mercedes: "Warum die Frau und der schrei?"  
Sam: "Zur abschreckung."  
Mercedes: "Oh."  
Sam: "Das ist aber nur beim ersten Kuss so und das ist wirklich schwirig mit einem Drachen zusammen zu sein. Möchtest du trotzdem miene Freundin sein?"  
Mercedes: "Ja."  
Meine stimme war viel zu hoch. Dann küssten wir uns wieder. Aufeinmal tippte uns jemand an der Schulter und wir schreckten auseinander.  
Quinn: "Ok. Ihr sied wirklich süß und ich störe nur ungern aber ich will jetzt endlich fliegen. Wollt ihr mitkommen?"  
Jason: "Lass mal. Ich hab Höhenangst. Ich gehe nachhause, ich muss das alles erstmal sacken lassen."  
Mercedes: "Ich geh auch wieder Heim."  
Sam: "Ok. Wir sehen uns morgen. Bye."  
Sam und ich küssten uns zum Abschied, Quinn und Jason umarmten sich nur.

Jason:

Mercedes und ich waren auf dem Heimweg und redeten.  
Jason: "Ihr seid süß zusammen."  
Mercedes: "Danke. Quinn und du ihr seid nicht zusammen?"  
Jason: "Nein Leider nicht, aber wir sind jetzt beste Freunde. Wie geht es dir jetzt?"  
Mercedes: "Ich bin immer noch geschockt. Vorallem, dass Sam und ich wieder zusammen sind."  
Jason: "Ja glaub ich dir."  
Wir kamen Zuhause an und gingen jeweils in unsere Zimmer.

*Am nächsten Tag in der Schule*

Sam:

Als ich heute morgen in der Schule ankam ging ich sofort zu Mercedes, die gerade mit Kurt stritt.  
Kurt: "Wie kannst du mit sowas zusammen sein?"  
Mercedes: "Es ist mir egal was er ist. Er liebt mich und ich.."  
Sam: "...du liebst mich, genau."  
Kurt: "Was willst du?"  
Sam: "Zu meiner Freundin. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich versteh das ja auch."  
Kurt: "Na und. Ich hab keine Angst. Ich geh jetzt mal. Bye."  
Er gab Mercedes noch einen Kuss und ging dann.  
Sam: "Hi Honey."  
Mercedes: "Hallo."  
Wir küssten uns und gingen Hand in Hand zur Probe. Als wir den Raum betraten und Quinn uns sah, kam sie zu uns und umarmte erst mich, dann Sam. Tina und Santana kamen ebenfalls zu uns.  
Tina: "Wann ist das passiert?"  
Während Mercedes mit den Mädchen redete und ich ging zu den Jungs.  
Puck: "Freut mich."  
Sam: "Was?"  
Finn: "Das du und Cedes zusammen seid."  
Sam: "Achso. Ja. Mich auch."  
Mike: "Aber Mercy ist ein Teil unserer Familie und wenn du wie verletzt..."  
Artie: "... Werden wir dir wehtun sehr wehtun. Ok?"  
Sam: "Ja klar."


	6. Überraschungen

Sam:

In diesem Moment kam Herr Schuster rein.  
Herr Schuster: "Hallo Leute. So, unser Thema der Woche ist Liebe. Wer will den den ersten Song singen?"  
Mercedes: "Ich!"  
Herr Schuster nickte.  
Mercedes: "Der Song ist für Sam."  
Dann fing sie an Someone like you von Adele zu singen. Ich hatte sie vorher noch nie singen gehört. Doch ihre Stimme glich der eines Engels. Wie sie da stand und mich anschaute. Dann fing mein Kopfkino an. Mercedes und ich allein, küssend, halb na... HALT STOP SAM AUFHÖREN. Gut das ich auf meine innere Stimme hörte, sonst brauchte ich doch noch eine kalte Dusche. Gut einfach Mercedes zuschauen. Ich beruhigte mich wieder und fing an zu grinsen. Viel zu schnell war Mercedes fertig und sang die letzte Note.  
Herr Schuster: "Wow, das war..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn ich musste aufstoßen. Das Problem war, immer wenn ich aufstieß spie ich eine Wasserfontäne aus. Alle sahen mich geschockt an. Mercedes stand noch vorne und Quinn stand kurze Zeit später neben ihr.  
Puck: "Wowowowowow. Was war das jetzt?"  
Quinn: "Sam? Ist das jetzt dein Ernst? Deswegen solltest du heute nicht in die Schule gehen, weil genau das passiert. Außerdem verstärkt deine Liebe zu Cedes, dass alles noch."  
Kurt: "Quinn hat vollkomen recht. Geh Heim oder geh.."  
Mercedes: "SEI STILL KURT! Ok, dass hast du mir irgendwie gestern verschwiegen."  
Sam: "Ja tut mir leid. Ich konnte nicht."  
Herr Schuster: "Was war das grad?"  
Quinn: "Das wissen sie ganz genau."  
Herr Schuster: "Warum?"  
Quinn: "Weil sie kein Leher sind, sondern ein Drakijäger!"  
Sam: "Was? Sie wollen uns an die Enkros verraten?"  
(Erklärung:  
Enkros  
Enkros gieren seit Beginn der Menschheit nach den Kräften der Draki und haben es vor allem auf die magische Kraft des Drakibluts abgesehen. Sie sind davon besessen, Draki in Einzelteile zu zerlegen oder sie für ihre Zwecke gefangen zu halten. Sie jagen aus reiner Geldgier und Habsucht, und für sie sind Draki keine Lebewesen mit Herz und Seele.

Drakijäger kann sich bestimmt jeder denken. Sie Jagen Draki. :) )

Sam:

Schuster: "Soher willst du das wissen Quinn?"  
Quinn: "SIe haben mich schon immer besonders beobachtet und Sam genauso. Es war offensichtlich, hatte aber keine Lust zu Kämpfen, also hab ich den richtigen Moment abgewarted."  
Schuster: "Das sind wir einer Meinung mit dem Kämpfen, deswegen hol ich mir jetzt eine Geisel. Ich stell euch Frei ob ihr zu mir kommt oder ob ihr Mercedes sterben lasst."  
Sam: "Mercedes?"  
Schuster: "Genau sie. Als Druckmittel. In 5 Tagen will ich euch bei mir zuhause sehen. Entweder wir Kämpfen, oder ihr sterbt Freiwillig. Bye."  
Er nahm Mercedes an der Hand. Ich wollte hinterher, aber Quinn hielt mich zurück.

Mercedes:

Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber Schuster hatte mich Fest im griff. Auch mein Fluchen ließ in unbeeindruckt. Irgendwann hatte ich eine Idee.  
Mercedes: "Ok Ich geh Freiwillig mit. Sagen sie mir aber bitte warum ich ihre Geisel sein muss.""  
Schuster: "Du bist mit Sam zusammen und du bist für Quinn wie ein Schwester. Sie werden dir helfen."  
Mercedes: "Darf ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen?"  
Wir kammen bei seinem Haus und gingen in seinen Keller.  
Schuster: "Ich bin gespannt."  
Mercedes: "Ich werde Ihre Komplitzin und Sie bringen mir das kämpfen bei. Ich helfe Ihnen auch Quinn und Sam zu besiegen."  
Schuster: "Das ist wohl ein Witz. Ich mein du liebst Sam. "  
Mercedes: "Nein es ist kein WItz. Das hab ich nie gesagt. Ich will einfach nur am Leben bleiben!"  
Schuster: "Du bist hinterhältig, das mag ich. Ok Deal, aber du gehst nich in die Schule. Nach Hause darfst du."  
Mercedes: "Ok. Wann fangen wir an zu Trainieren:"  
Schuster: "Morgen."  
Dann ging ich.


	7. Es ist aus!

Quinn:

Der ganze Glee Club, außer Mercedes und Schuster, saßen in unserem Proberaum und wir krübelten wie wir Schuster schlagen konnten. Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Schoß und weinte. Er weinte nicht nur weil Mercedes entführt wurde, sondern auch, weil Kurt meinte er müsste Sam vorwürfe machen. Vielleicht hatte Schuster auch nur vorgetäuscht, dass er Mercedes entführt hat. Schlagartig sprang ich auf und Sam fiel vom Stuhl.  
Quinn: "Wir gehen jetzt zu Mercedes und gucken ob sie da ist."  
Sam: "Aber Schuster hat sie doch entführt!"  
Quinn: "Komm einfach mit."  
Ich musste Sam zur ihr nachhause zerren. Er war immer noch am weinen. Oh man war das Peinlich. Als wir vor Mercedes Haus stand, hörte er sofort auf. Ich klopfte und Jasin machte die Tür auf.  
Jason: "Hi. Ihr wollt sicher zu Mercedes. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer."  
Quinn: "Ähm ok, danke."  
Sam und ich schauten uns verwirrt an. Sam fing sofort an die Treppe hoch zu rennen, blieb aber vor ihrem Zimmer stehen. Ich musste wieder klopfen.  
Mercedes: "Herein."  
Wir traten ein und Mercedes schaute uns verwirrt an.  
Mercedes: "Was wollt ihr?"  
Quinn: "Warum bist du hier? Ich.. Wir haben gedacht du wärst bei Schuster."  
Mercedes: "Nein bin ich nicht mehr..."  
Sam: "Gott sei Dank  
e."  
Mercedes: "...aber ich bin jetzt seine verbündete."  
Sam: "Warte. WAS?"  
Mercedes: "Ja ihr habt richtig gehört."  
Sam: "Warum? Ich mein du .. wir wollten so ein ding durchziehen, wie Rettung in letzter Sekunde."  
Mercedes: "1. Ich hatte keinen Bock zu sterben und 2. na und?"  
Sam: "Warte? Was soll das heißen na und?"  
Mercedes: "Es interresiert mich nicht, ob ihr mich retten wollt oder nicht."  
Sam: "Ich dachte du liebst mich."  
Mercedes: "Hab ichdas jemals gesagt?"  
Ich hab mir das ganze die ganze Zeit angeschaut aber jetzt wurde ich wütend, doch bevor ich was sagen konnte, schrie Sam sie an.  
Sam: "DU BIST JA SO EIN MISTSTÜCK! WEIßT DU WAS? ES IST AUS!"  
Sam stürmte raus.  
Quinn: "Ich hab mich so getäuscht!"  
Dann ging ich auch.

Mercedes:

Als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und fing an zu weinen. Warum mach ich das denn überhaupt? Jetzt hat Sam auch noch Schluss gemacht. Irgendwann weinte ich mich in den Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen zog ich meine Sportkleidung an und ging dann zu Schuster.  
Schuster: "Guten Morgen. Bevor wir anfangen, will ich dir noch jemanden vorstellen!"  
In diesem Moment kam ein Junge in den Raum. Er war srößer als ich und auch dunkel Häutig. Er hatte schöne dunkle Haare. Er kam auf mich zu und gab mir die Hand. Ich erinnerte mich sofort an die erste Berührung mit Sam. Sie war so Wow. Ich dachte an unseren ersten Kuss und...  
Schuster: "Hallo? Mercedes?"  
Mercedes: "Tut mir leid. Was ist denn?"  
Schuster: "Das ist Matt."  
Mercedes: "Hallo. Ich bin Mercedes."  
Schuster: "Er wird mit uns trainieren. Ok fangen wir leicht an..."  
Dann fingen wir an zu Trainieren, den ganzen MOrgen und den ganzen Mittag. Es war wirklich anstrengend. Nach einem langen Tag fiel ich müde in mein Bett und dachte nach. Über Sam. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren war. Aber nach kurzer Zeit wurde mir bewusste was ich da überhaupt getan habe. Ich musste das richtig stellen, also nahm ich meinen Laptop und machte ihn an. Dann ging ich in Facebook on. Sam war online gut. Ich schrieb ihn an.  
Mercedes: Ich will mit dir reden.  
Ich musste nicht lange warten, dann antwortete er.  
Sam: Was willst du?  
Mercedes: Reden.  
Sam: Worüber?  
Mercedes: Über uns.  
Sam: Es gibt kein uns mehr  
Mercedes: Sam. Bitte. Natürlich habe ich gesagt das ich dich nicht liebe, aber das war wirklich eine Lüge.  
Sam: Und das soll ich dir glauben?  
Mercedes: Ja.  
Sam: Ach ja und warum hast du gesagt das du mich nicht liebst?  
Mercedes: Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich würde so gern.  
Sam: Dann mach es bitte.  
Mercedes: Nein.  
Sam: Gut, dann geh ich jetzt. Wir sehen uns in 4 Tagen.  
Dann war er weg. Ich legte meinen Laptop weg und fing wieder an zu weinen.


	8. Ich liebe dich aber!

Sam:

Ich war so wütend! Sie sagte mir gestern Mittag, dass sie mich nicht lieben würde und vor 2 Minuten meinte sie mir sagen zu müssen, dass das akkes eine Lüge war? Ich kam mir richtig verarscht vor. Warum tat sie mir das an? Ich hab ihr all meine Geheimnisse erzählt. Sie weiß, dass ich ein Draki bin, sie weiß, dasss ich sie ewig liebe und sogar das ich zur hälfte Mensch bin. Mercedes wird Schuster alles erzählen. Was machte ich hier eigentlich? Sollte ich ihr nicht eigentlich Vertrauen? Mercedes muss ihn einfach austricksen, klar ich kannte sie noch nicht lange, aber ich vertraute ihr, oder nicht? Ich wusste gar nichts mehr. Ich gehe morgen zu ihr und rede mit Mercedes. Ich möchte es so gerne verstehen! Es war wirklich schwirig.  
Als ich die Nacht einigermaßen gut geschlafen habe und die Schule irgendwie rumbekommen habe, ging ich sofort zu Mercedes. Ich klopfte an die Tür. Ihr Mom machte auf und schickte mich zu Mercedes ins Zimmer. Ich klopfte wieder.  
Mercedes: "Mom, Lass mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe."  
Sam: "Ich bin nicht deine Mom, aber wenn du willst gehe ich wieder.  
Mercedes: "Nein."  
Sam: "Ok, dann erst mal Hallo."  
Mercedes: "Hi, aber was machst du hier?"  
Sam: "Ich wollte einfach mit dir reden."  
Mercedes: "Be vor du jetzt was sagst, es tut mir Leid."  
Sam: "Dann rede bitte mit mir."  
Mercedes: "Ich kann dir es nicht sagen. Nur das ich vorgestern durch den Wind war und ich wollte nicht sagen, dass ich nicht liebe, weil ich dich eben liebe und das mit Kompliezensache wirklich das beste für dich ist."  
Sam: "Meinst du das ernst?"  
Sie nickte. Dann küsste ich sie sanft. Sie spannte sich kurz an, legte dann aber ihr Hände in meinen Nacken. Meine waren an ihrer Hüfte. Ich war so verliebt. Irgendwann vertieften wir den Kuss. Wir standen einfach in ihrem Zimmer und küssten uns, bis sie sich von mir lösten wir uns voneinander.  
Mercedes: "Ich weiß, dass gehört nich hierher, aber du hast j aSchluss gemacht und..."  
Sam: "Vergiss es bitte. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein."  
Mercedes: "Ich auch, vertraust du mir?"  
Sam: "Gestern Abend hab ich dran gezweifelt, aber jetzt schon."  
Mercedes: "Ich hab Angst. Noch 3 Tage und wir kämpfen gegeneinander."  
Sam: "Ich auch, aber ich verspreche dir das dir nichts passiert."  
Mercedes: "Ok Sam, ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen, weil Matt, mein Trainingspartner gleich kommt."  
Sam: "Wie Trainingspartner?"  
Mercedes: "Ja, das ist Schusters Neffe. Er meinte Matt könne mir beim Trainnig helfen und mir ein bisschen Näher kommen, so das du so Eifersüchtig wirst, dass er dich irgendwie töten kann."  
Sam: "Ok. Ähm ja, dann geh ich mal."  
Mercedes: "Aber da läuft nichts."  
Sam: "Ich muss auch los. Quinn und ich treffen uns im LimaBean."  
Mercedes: "Ok. Bye. Ich liebe dich."  
Sam: "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Ich gab ihr noch einen Kuss und ging dann zum LimaBean.

Mercedes:

Ich hatte irgendwie ein Schlechtes Gewissen, da Matt und ich uns gestern geküsste hatten. Ich war so wütend auf Sam, da hab ich mich mit Matt getroffen und wir haben geredet. Außerdem hat Matt mir die ganze Zeit kompliemente gemacht. Dann hat er mich nachhause gebracht und als wir vor der Haustür standen küsste er mich einfach. Ich weiß auch nciht was in mich gefahren ist als ich den Kuss erwiederte. Es tat so weh als Sam Schluss gemacht hat. Matt war der einzige der mir zuhörte. Ich hatte aber keine Gefühle für ihn. Ich liebte nur Sam.  
Irgendwann rief mich meine Mom, dass Matt da war. Ich ging runter und wir fuhren sofort zu LimaBean. Matt und ich setzte uns "zufällig" in die Nähe von Quinn und Sam. Quinn schaute mich böse an, doch Sam beruhigte sie wieder. Matt und ich fingen an zu reden.  
Matt: "Wegen gestern..."  
Mercedes: "Sam und ich sind wieder zusamen."  
Matt: "Aber der Kuss."  
Mercedes: "Ich hätte mich nicht darauf einlassen sollen."  
Matt: "Ich hab mich aber in dich verliebt."  
Mercedes: "Weißt du, du bist wirklich nett, aber ich bin nicht verliebt in dich."  
Matt: "Ich hab Schuster aber gesagt das wir fast zusammen sind."  
Bei dem Satz hatte ich gerade einen Schluck getrunken, musste ihn aber wieder in den Becher spucken.  
Mercedes: "Wowowowowow. Mal halblang, du hast was? Das ist nicht dein ernst. Matt wir sind Trainingspartner und ich hab dir gesagt warum ich dieses scheiß Training mache. Klar wusste ich das du mir Näher kommen solltest, aber es war nie die rede davon das wir zusammen kommen klar?"  
Ich fasse es nicht. was fällt ihm ein?  
Matt: "Und jetzt?"  
Mercedes: "Wir bleiben Freunde, ok?"  
Matt: "OK."


	9. Der Kampf

Mercedes:

Matt und ich redeten noch ein bisschen. Nach etwa einer Stunde gingen Matt und ich zum Training. Als wir aus dem LimaBean rausgingen würdigte Quinn mich keines Blickes, Sam schaute mich an und grinste. Als wir bei Schuster ankam lernte ich endlich wie ich mit einem Schwert umzugehen habe. Naja da wusste ich noch nicht, dass es mich nie was nützen wird. Es zeigte mir wie ich das Gleichgewicht beim Ausweichen halten kann und noch vieles mehr. 3 Tage später war es soweit. Der Kampf. Ich hatte so Angst. Schuster und Matt teilten mir auch noch mit, dass wir in der Schule auf die anderen treffen würden. Um genau zu sein in der Aula. Noch besser. Als wir ankamen standen Sam, Quinn und die anderen Glee Leute schon auf der Bühne und warteten auf uns.  
Sam: "Ok Bevor wir alle anfangen uns gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen will ich was sagen."  
Er schaute Quinn an, aber sie zuckte nur die Schultern.  
Sam: "Also.. Ich will nicht kämpfen, keiner will das. Deswegen will ich mich Opfern."  
Mercedes: "Warte was? Nein, Sam."  
Sam: "Doch. Was ist dir lieber? Wenn alle sterben und nur einer übrig bleibt oder wenn einer stirbt und die anderen leben?"  
Mercedes: "Ich weiß es nicht."  
Sam: "Genau deswegen."  
Wir gingen aufeinander zu.  
Sam: "Ich mache das aber nur, wenn Schuster dich in Ruhe lässt und auch von Quinn hälst du dich fern. Hast du verstanden Schuster?"  
Schuster: "Gerne, solang ich meine Belohnung bekomme."  
Mercedes: "Das kannst du nicht machen."  
Mir liefen Tränen über das Gesicht.  
Sam: "Ich muss. Mercedes, vergess nie, dass ich dich liebe."  
Mercedes: "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Dann küssten wir uns und Sam ließ mich stehen und ging mit Schuster. Als er außer Sichtweite war, heulte ich los. Ich spürte Quinn neben mir.  
Quinn: "Er wollte es so. Ich wollte es auch nicht, aber er wollte das wir beide leben."  
Mercedes: "Ich hatte nicht vor für Schuster zu Kämpfen.."  
Quinn: "Sowas hat Sam sich auch gedacht, ich glaube deswegen wollte er das auch."  
Indiesem Moment schrie jemand auf. Quinn und ich schauten uns an und riefen gleichzeitig Sams namen. Dann liefen wir sofort los. Dann schrie noch mal jemand auf. Jetzt bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dass Sam es war der geschrien hatte. Wir beide liefen schneller, bis wir in die Cafeteria kamen. Wir sahen Sam, er lag auf einem der Tische. Aus der rechten Seite blutete er stark. Seine Stimme war schwach, als er sprach.  
Sam: "Bringen wir es hinter uns."  
Schuster: "WIe du willst."  
Quinn schlich sich langsam in den großen Raum und versteckte sich ganz nah bei Schuster und Sam. Schuster beugte sich über meinen Freund und wollte gerade zustechen, als Quinn aus ihrem Versteck lief und ihr Schwert in Schusters Rücken rammte. Dieser sackte zu Boden. Quinn und ich liefen dann zu Sam und knieten uns neben ihn.

Quinn:

Ich war so geschockt, was ich da gerade getan habe, war wirklich krass gewesen. Ich meine ich habe Schuster getötet. Ich hatte auch so Angst um Sam. Ich war in Panick. Mercedes saß neben mir und Telefonierte. Anscheinend rief sie den Krankenwagen. Als sie fertig war nahm sie seine Hand.  
Mercedes: "Er darf nicht sterben."  
Quinn: "Nein, und das wird er auch nicht."  
Mercedes: "Ich liebe ihn doch."  
Wir saßen nicht lange neben Sam, da hörten wir schon die Sierenen vom Krankenwagen. Kurz drauf kamen 2 Männer mit einer liege und schafften Sam darauf. Die beiden Männer meinten, dass einer mit ins Krankenhaus darf. Mercedes wollte das ich ging. Also fuhr ich mit ins Krankenhaus, hoffentlich überlebte Sam das.


	10. Um leben und Tod

Quinn:  
Ich saß den Rest des Tages bei Sam. Er hatte viel Blut verloren und liegt jetzt im Koma. Außerdem war er in Lebensgefahr. Ich musste irgendwann meinen Kopf frei bekommen, da heute wirklich viel passiert ist. Als ich aus der Intensivstation rausging warteten schon Mercedes, Sams Eltern und 2 Polizisten. Mercedes stand sofort auf und nahm mich in den Arm. Man sah, dass sie ebenfalls geweint hat.  
Mercedes: „Wie geht es dir?"  
Quinn: „Nicht gut."  
S. Mom: „Wie steht es um Sam?"  
Quinn: „Er ist noch immer in Lebensgefahr."  
Mercedes und ich schauten uns an und fingen an zu weinen. Auf einmal standen die Polizisten auf und kamen zu uns.  
Polizist: „Wir sprechen unser Beileid aus, aber wir müssen ihnen noch ein Paar Fragen beantworten."  
Quinn: „Ok."  
Dann fragten sie mich über die Tat. Ich beantwortete ihnen alles und erzählte ihnen auch, dass Sam und ich Draki waren.  
Polizist: „Ähm. Ok. Also ich würde sagen wir werden jetzt ohne sie auf die Polizeistelle fahren und werden mich bei Ihnen allen Melden."  
Dann gingen sie. Irgendwann kam der Arzt.  
Arzt: „Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Herr Evans immer noch in Lebensgefahr ist und sein Zustand hat sich auch noch verschlechtert."  
Mercedes: „Darf man zu ihm?"  
Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf.  
Arzt: „Tut mir sehr leid."  
Dann ging er wieder. Mercedes ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen und schluchzte auf.  
Mercedes: „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht so dumm gewesen und hätte mich als Schusters Komplizin ausgegeben, hätte er sich…"  
Quinn: „…erst Recht geopfert. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sam hätte sich so oder so töten lassen. Schuster wusste das."  
Mercedes: „Irgendwie hätt ich das auch alleine fertig gebracht."  
Quinn: „Und dann hättest du auf Intensiv gelegen und erst Recht nicht überlebt. Sam ist ein Draki, er kann besser um sein Leben kämpfen. Ich versprech es dir."  
Mercedes: „Du hast Recht."  
S. Mom: „Ok Ich glaube wir sollten alle nach Hause gehen."  
Mercedes: „Sie haben Recht."  
Sams Eltern von sam fuhren Mercedes und mich nach Hause. Zuhause angekommen schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett und musste weinen. Der Arzt hatte uns noch versprochen, dass es sobald es eine Besserung bei Sam gab, er sich bei uns Melden wolle. Ich wartete jeden Tag auf eine Nachricht. Eine geschlagene Woche. Mercedes und ich trafen uns jeden Tag und redeten über Sam. 2 Wochen, nachdem Sam ins Krankenhaus kam, und Mercedes und ich in der LimaBean saßen, klingelte mein Handy. Ich ging dran und ich wusste nich wie ich reagieren sollte. Als ich auflegte schaute ich Mercedes an.  
Quinn: "Wir müssen sofort zu Sam. Es ist was passiert, was wollte der Arzt aber noch nicht sagen."  
Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich. Als wir im Krankenhaus ankamen, wartete der Arzt schon auf uns.  
Arzt: "Hallo."  
Mercedes: "Hallo. Was ist denn nun los."  
Arzt: "Also wie ich schon sagte geht es um Herrn Evans. Er ist aufgewacht, ist aber noch nicht über den Berg."  
Quinn: "Was soll das heißen noch nicht über den Berg?"  
Mercedes: "Das Sam zwar wach ist , aber immer noch sehr schwach und noch nicht ganz außer Lebensgefahr ist."  
Arzt: "Genau. Sie beide dürfen zu ihm. Seine Eltern waren schon hier."  
Mercedes: "JA!"  
Arzt: "Sie müssen aber leise mit ihm Sprechen und er darf sich nicht aufregen."

Mercedes:  
Ich war so aufgeregt als wir auf Intensiv gingen. Ich hatte ihn 2 Wochen nicht gesehen. Als wir in sein Zimmer kamen, war ich noch geschockter. Er war blass., und seine Augen waren trübe. Man konnte den verband an der seite sehen. Es war wirklich zum Heulen.  
Sam: "Hallo ihr beiden."  
Seine stimme war schwach. Sehr schwach sogar. Quinn ranneten Tränen über das Gesicht.  
Mercedes: "Hi. Wie geht es dir?"  
Sam: "Es geht, wie man nur unschwer erkennen kann."  
Quinn: "Ich hab dich so vermisst."  
Mercedes: "Danke."  
Sam: "Ich euch auch. Wofür?"  
Mercedes: "Das du dich geopfert hast. Das war wirklich mutig."  
Sam: "Das hab ich nur gemacht, dass dir nichts passiert. Was genau war dein Plan?"  
Mercedes: "Ich wollte mich als Schusters Komplizin ausgeben, damit ich irgendwann gegen ihn Kämpfen kann. Verstehst du?"  
Sam: "Ja. Das war auch mutig."  
Mercedes: "Ich liebe dich."  
Sam: "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Dann kam der Arzt wieder rein.  
Arzt: "Ok. Tut mir Leid, aber sie müssen jetzt gehen."  
Quinn: "Ok, Danke das wir Sam besuchen dürfen."  
Mercedes: "Sie halten uns doch bitte auf dem Laufenden, oder?"  
Arzt: "Natürlich."


	11. Angst

Mercedes:

Ich hoffte wirklich, dass es Sam bald wieder besser geht. Klar war ich froh, dass er wieder aufgewacht ist, aber er ist immer noch schwach. Quinn und ich ginegn nach Hause. Dort setzte ich mcih sofort an meinen Laptop. Als er endlich fertig war loggte ich mich in Facebook ein. Eine neue Nachricht von Kurt:  
Kurt: Hi, können wir reden?  
Mercedes: Was ist?  
Ich war ziemlich sauer auf Kurt, warum wusste ich nicht so genau. DIe Sache von vor 2 Wichen schlauchte mich immer noc. Kurt hat mich richtig fertig gemacht wegen Sam.  
Kurt: Was ist mir uns? Also unserer Freundschaft?  
Mercedes: Mit unserer Freundschaft? Kurt ich hab wirklich besseres zu tun als mich mit dir auseinander zusetzen was mit unserer Freundschaft ist. Ich sag dir jetzt mal was darüber. Du warst sauer auf mich, weil Sam und ich zusammen waren. Dann hast du mich fertig gemacht und jetzt frag ich dich warum?  
Kurt: Ich.. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte einfach Angst vor Quinn und Sam.  
Mercedes: Angst? Na und? Das sollte kein Grund sein mich so fertig zu machen. Du hättest mit mir reden können. Ich bin echt enttäucht.  
Kurt: JA verdammt. Ich wollte dich nie fertig machen.. ich.. wollte das du dich von ihm fern hälst und alles.  
Mercedes: Weißt du was? Das ist mir egal.. Unsere Freundschaft hat einfach keinen Sinn mehr.  
Kurt: Das ist nicht dein Ernst Mercy.  
Mercedes: DDoch  
Damit loggte ich mich aus. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke es ist wirklich das beste. Ich wollte nciht über Kurt Nachdenken, also zog ich meine Schlafsachen an, putze mir die Zähne und ging Schlafen. In der Schule ging ich, soweit es ging, Kurt aus dem Weg. Heute war wieder Glee, nachdem Quinn Herrn Schuster umgebracht hat. Ihre Anzeige wurde zum Glück zurückgezogen. Heute bekamen wir dann unseren neuen Leiter. Wir saßen alle schon gespannt da, als Sue Silvester den Raum betrat.  
Sue: "Hallo. Ich bin jetzt der neue Leiter des Glee Clubs."  
Sie klang irgendwie netter als sonst. Die anderen redeten wild durcheinander. Sie wollten natürlich nicht das Sue den Club leitete.  
Mercedes: "Das ist super. Frau Silvester kann wirklich gut singen."  
Es wurde ruhig und alle starten mich an.  
Mercedes: "Was denn? Sie ist wirklich gut. Klar sie ist streng, aber das ist doch such gut."  
Santana: "Hast du einen Knall? Hallo Cedes.? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnuung was du gesagt hast.?"  
Mercedes: "Ja hab ich. Außerdem ist sie besser als keiner."  
Dagegen hatte niemand merh was einzuwenden und es war wieder ruhig. Dann fingen wir an für die Sectionals zu Proben.

Sam:

Ich lag nur in meinem Krankenhausbett auf der Intensivstation und dachte dabei an das Wunderschönste Mädchen der Welt. Mercedes. Sie war wirklich besorgt. Nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Ärzte. Diese wunderten sich natürlich über mein Violettes Blut. Ich musste ihnen dann natürlich erzählen, dass ich ein Draki bin. Die Ärzte hatten erst ein wenig Angst, aber als sie merkten, dass man mich genauso heilen kann wie jeden anderen Menschen, verflog die Ansgt schnell.  
Ich lag fsat 2 Wochen im Koma. Ich wusste genau was um mich herum passtierte. Leider. Denn ich wusste auch das Mercedes und Quinn nicht ein einziges Mal da waren.  
Ich lag also so in meinem Bett und dachte nach. Aufeinmal spürte ich einen Schmerz in meiner seite und merkte wie Blut aus meinem Körper floß. Meine Wunde war aufgerissen. Dann wurde alles Schwarz. Ich hatte so Angst.

Mercedes:

Nach der Schule bakemen Quinn und ich einen Anruf. Sams WUnde war aufgerissen und er war wieder in Lebensgefahr. Wir beeilten uns ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Als wir da waren mussten wir noch 20 Minuten warten. Dann kam der Arzt endlich raus.  
WAS WAR PASSIERT?  
LEBTE SAM NOCH?


	12. Wird sie leben?

Mercedes:

Die letzten paar Minuten waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens. Die ungewissheit ob Sam Tod war oder lebte war schlimm. Als der Arzt dann endlich rauskam stellten ich mir 2 Fragen: Was war passiert und lebte Sam überhaupt noch. Quinn stand sofort auf und wollte sofort alles wissen.  
Arzt: "Beruhigen Sie sich bitte."  
Quinn: "Ich kann nicht, ich will wissen was mit Sam ist."  
Arzt: "Ich kann und darf Ihnen keine Auskunft darüber geben. Außer, dass er in einem sehr kritischen Zusatnd ist. Ich bitte Sie, gehen Sie wieder nach Hause."  
Mercedes: "Sie können das doch nicht machen. Ich mein Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass Sie uns Informieren, wenn es was gibt."  
Arzt: "Das habe ich. Ich sagte nie etwas davon, dass Sie hierher kommen sollen."  
Quinn: "Ok. Dann gehen wir wieder."  
Mercedes: "Bitte informieren Sie uns weiter."  
Arzt: "NAtürlich."  
Wieder ungewissheit. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich musste etwas tun und ich wusste auch genau was. Morgen wollte ich es machen. Doch davor musste ich die Sache mit Kurt klären. Also rief ich ihn an, sobald ich Zuhause war.  
Kurt: "Hallo?"  
Mercedes: "Ich bins. Hi."  
Kurt: "Oh."  
Mercedes: "Ähm.. Ich wollte mich bei dir eintschuldigen. Ich hab neulich einfach überreagiert. Ich hatte Angst Sam zu verlieren."  
Kurt: "Ist ok. Ich kann dich verstehen."  
Mercedes: "Puhh. Ich dachte schon du willst nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."  
Kurt: " Nein. Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich könnte dich nie hassen oder nichtes mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr."  
Mercedes: "Du bist echt süß. Das hab ich vermisst."  
Kurt: "Ich dich auch. Ich muss aber jetzt auflegen, weil ich mit Blaine noch weggehe."  
Mercedes: "Dann wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß."  
Kurt: "Danke. Bye."  
Dann legte er auf. Ich war froh, dass wir uns wieder vertragen haben.

Quinn:

Ich hatte das mit dem Krankenhaus und dem Arzt noch nicht wirklich verdaut- Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule bekam ich ein Anruf von Mercedes Mom.  
M. Mom: "Quinn?"  
Quinn: "Ja, hallo Frau Jones."  
M. Mom: "Ich.. Ich hab gerade ein Brief von Mercedes gelesen. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. Kannst du nicht kurz vorbei kommen?"  
Sie klang irgendwie verzweifelt. Ich sagte zu und machte mich sofort auf den Weg. Dort angekommen wurde ich sofort ins Wohnzimmer geführt.  
M. Mom: "Lies bitte selber."  
Sie weinte, das war kein gutes Zeichen. Ich nahm den Brief und las ihn.

Liebe Mom, Lieber Dad.

Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Diese ungewissheit mit Sam, eure ständigen streiterein. Ich sehe keinen Anderen ausweg, als mich umzubringen. Sucht nicht nach mir.

In liebe eure Mercedes

Quinn: "Das kann sie doch nicht machen. Ich geh sie jetzt suchen. Ich weiß glaub ich auch wo sie ist. Bitte bleiben Sie beide einfach hier sitzen."  
Dann lief ich los. Zu der Lichtung, wo Sam und ich uns verwandelt haben. Als ich dort ankam sah ich Mercedes im Gras liegen. Nein, das konnte sie nicht einfach machen. Sie hatte das Messer in der einen Hand und sie blutete am der anderen, bzw. sie blutete am ihrem Handgelenk. Boar nein. Ich lief zu ihr und kniete mich neben sie. Ich riss ein Stück von meinem T-shirt und wickelte es um ihr Handgelenk. Dann rief ich den Notarzt. Der kam fünf Minuten später und ich fuhr mit ihr ins Krankenhaus. Dort wartete ich auf den Arzt damit ich eine Diagnose von Mercedes bekam.


	13. Happy End?

Quinn:

Als der Arzt dann kam und mir die Diagnose sagte, war ich enttäucht und überglücklich. Enttäucht, weil der Arzt mir nicht sagen wollte was mit Mercedes ist und überglücklich, weil Sam schon mit nach Hause darf. Ihm geht es wieder gut. Ich war so froh.  
Aber jetzt durfte ich nicht nur der Familie Jones, sondern auch Sam sagen, das Mercedes sich Umbringen wollte. Zuerst ging ich zu den Jones und erzähöte es ihnen. Ich trat dann schon aus der Tür, nach dem Gespräch, bekam ich einen Anruf vom Arzt.  
Der wollte, dass die Familie Jones und ich sofort mit Sam zum Krankenhaus komme. ALso machten wir uns sofort auf den Weg um Sam abzuholen. Als wir im Krankenhaus ankamen, wartete der Arzt schon auf uns.  
Quinn: "Ok. Was ist los?"  
Arzt: "Ich möchte das sich alle setzten."  
Er wartete geduldig bis wir alle saßen, dann fing er wieder an zu reden.  
Arzt: "Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht. Miss Jones hat leider so viel Blut verloren, dass wir sie nicht retten konnten. Sie ist eben verstorben. Es tut mir wirklich Leid für sie."  
Sam: "Ok, sehr guter Witz. Ich will sie sehen wo ist sie."  
Arzt: "Sehe ich so aus als mache ich witze?"  
M. Mom: "Das kann doch nicht sein."  
Arzt: "Es tut mir wirklich Leid."  
Der Arzt ging und alle fingen an zu weinen, alle bis auf Sam. Der war wütend.  
Sam: "Das ist alles meine Schuld."  
Quinn: "Was redest du da? Keiner konnte was dafür, Ihr wurde das alles zu viel. Klar es war scheiße von ihr, aber können wir sie noch retten? Nei... DOCH. Weißt du noch von dieser Prophezeihung?"  
Sam: "Du hast recht. Ich bin in 10 minuten wieder da."  
Dann rannte er dem Arzt hinterher.  
M. Mom: "Prophezeihung?"  
Quinn: "Ja. Also vor was weiß ich wie lange das her war. Jedenfalls steht in dieser Prophezeihung, dass zwei Geschwister: ein Junge und ein Mädchen, irgendwann mal einen Liebenden Menschen verlieren.  
Die große Liebe des Jungen und die beste Freundin des Mädchens. So und dieses Mädchen kann nur der Junge wieder zum Leben erwecken, wenn er ihr seine Liebe gesteht und sie küsst. So und ich hoffe mal, dass Sam und ich gemeint sind."  
M. Dad: "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich an so was."  
Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten da ich mich grade umdrehte, weil ich was aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen habe. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht, da kam Sam wirklich und zwar nicht alleine. Mit Mercedes im Arm. Als ich das sah konnte ich nicht anders. Ich fiel ihr schreiend um den Hals. Jetzt war alles wieder gut. Mercedes entschuldigte sich für die ganze Unruhe und ihre Eltern verzeihten ihr. Ich war jetzt der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Sam ging es gut und Mercedes auch. Was wollte ich mehr?

HAPPY END!


End file.
